<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To be a Leader in three steps (and end up being in love but that's side effect) by Wonderland_of_Achala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805089">How To be a Leader in three steps (and end up being in love but that's side effect)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_of_Achala/pseuds/Wonderland_of_Achala'>Wonderland_of_Achala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jongin's a little brat sometimes, M/M, One Shot, Stan SuperM for clear skin, Taeyong thinks whole too much, Ten knows, What you think ?, Whipped Byun Baekhyun, he knows everything, very little angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_of_Achala/pseuds/Wonderland_of_Achala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun doesn't think he can be that much of a good leader, at least, not without some help. Taeyong is more than happy to provide it. However, they are quick to get close to each other, and maybe Baekhyun thinks he would rather want to be his lover than his leader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun &amp; Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To be a Leader in three steps (and end up being in love but that's side effect)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello ! I'm happy to introduce you to my first ever story on ao3 and entirely written in English. Yeah, I'm a little French one trying to prove we're not that bad and make you enjoy some fluff Baekyong at the same time. </p><p>I hope you'll enjoy you're reading ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun has been pinning over his phone for at least a solid twenty minutes now. His thumb still hovering over the send button. This idea was stupid, he doesn’t need any advice, Jongin be damned, he’s sure he will be able to manage the group without a flaw. He’s talented, funny, hard-working and he knows how to listen to the youngers. However, as soon as he turns off his phone, his thoughts spirals again and he is remembered that leading isn’t only listening but giving advice too and that he’s carefree and a little bit immature. That’s not the perfect combo for being the best leader. Taeyong on the other hand… Yeah, Taeyong knows a lot more, and he led seventeen people for a full promotion, that’s huge, near thrice the number of people Baekhyun will have to lead, he must have some useful tips, ones that Baekhyun would have to learn the hard way if he doesn’t ask for a little help. His screen suddenly lighten and he looks at the notification. Ugh, still Jongin, writing that he’s with Taeyong and he saw no messages on Taeyong’s phone. That brat, Baekhyun will make sure he regrets making fun of his hyung. He unlocks his phone and his gaze fall for the -nth time on the message he’s been hesitating to send. He risks nothing, his dongsaeng is too sweet to tease him about that. He should at least try, and then punish Jongin. Yeah,  that seems to be a good plan. So Baekhyun finally sends it and go downstairs to annoy Jongin, any way is is acceptable to get him back.</p><p> </p><p>- You wanted to talk to me hyung ? I have fifteen minutes before my next training if you want.</p><p>Taeyong looks expecting at Baekhyun. It’s been three days Baekhyun asked tips at Taeyong. The younger said that nothing really come to his mind but if his hyung has question, he’s more than obliged to answer him face to face. That’s how the came to now, sweaty and tired after a practice for their debut as a new group.

</p><p>- You sure that’s enough ? I mean, don’t pressure yourself, it was maybe a little silly of me to think I could crack the whole leader thing without experiencing it. It’s probably a waste of your time.</p><p>Baekhyun leans to grab his bag, thinking that the matter was over, however, that’s not Taeyong’s opinion.</p><p>- There’s nothing silly about that hyung, A lot of people tipped me too. That’s just natural, and I want to help you as best as I can, you can lean on me.<br/>
- That’s a no ! You’re a dongsaeng here, don’t try and snatch my responsibilities. You gotta relax Taeyong, it’s not NCT with us.<br/>
- A leader has to lean on his bandmates you know ?<br/>
- Yet, it doesn’t mean he gives his job to his bandmates.<br/>
- But…<br/>
- No but, as your leader, I’ll ask you to enjoy your experience to the fullest, okay ?<br/>
- Fine… But I can still give you tips.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sighs defeated and accepts. It would be foolish to refuse, even more when he asked for it in the beginning. So he walks with Taeyong to his practice room while talking. It’s less than enough, but Baekhyun feels better, and he thinks he kinda clicked better with Taeyong than before, so he killed two birds with one stone. He leaves Taeyong with a smile on and a busy mind, he still thinks of so much he could talk with his new bandmate.</p><p>A few weeks flew by as fast as if only a few hours went out. Baekhyun’s quite happy that everyone seems to go along well. Actually, he’s rather amazed at how fast Jongin became best friend with Lucas and Mark and ended up being a maknae again in his behavior when he’s the second oldest. Slower but surely, he himself spends more and more time with Taeyong, first it was leader duty’s talk, but now, every topic is good to start a new conversation. If his phone ain’t always buzzing, he can’t stop talking around the younger, liking a little too much his cute antics when he laughs to one of his jokes, or his habit to lean on his shoulder to rest between two trainings. Baekhyun’s whipped, but who’s not when it comes to Taeyong ? So he doesn’t dwell on it and go with the flow. Taeyong is now leaning on Baekhyun, their practice reached its end five minutes ago. The group is just breathing hard and giggling at Lucas overreaction, this guy is unstoppable.</p><p>- Should we eat together ? We haven’t done it yet., Proposes Taemin.<br/>
- Restaurant ?, Asks Jongin peeking up at his best friend’s idea.<br/>
- Nah, too late, we should order takeout and eat it here.<br/>
- It’s my treat, take whatever you want.</p><p>Baekhyun proposes and he hears a lot of cheers before Lucas, Mark and Jongin chirp about what they want to eat. Seems that they will be the ones choosing tonight. Ten joins them to have a say and Taemin just goes to his phone. Baekhyun rests a hand on Taeyong’s thigh to get his attention before asking.</p><p>- And you ? Want something Yongie ?<br/>
- I’m okay, I’m not a picky eater.<br/>
- Maybe you should be a little, tell me what you want and I’ll order. Leader privilege, I can choose whatever I want., Taeyong snorts, making Baekhyun smiles.<br/>
- It’s rather a maknae privilege you know ? The leader just pays the bill.<br/>
- Yeah but that’s what you want so my point is valid, I can choose if it’s for someone else.<br/>
- You’ll get complains.<br/>
- I always do anyway, and they’ll still have food in the end so it’s okay.<br/>
- It’s favoritism.<br/>
- Everyone like you, they can’t blame me. Let me ask you something, who doesn’t do you favours ?<br/>
- Don’t be silly hyung !, Taeyong grunts but he hears the smile in the younger’s voice, and imagines the faint blush.<br/>
- I’m not, you’re like my favorite dongsaeng and I’ve been knowing you for a few months only. That’s the little time it took you to top my beloved Jongin and Sehun.<br/>
- It’s because you haven’t still discover my bad points.<br/>
- Try me.<br/>
- What are they ?<br/>
- You’re flawless, that’s your unique flaw.</p><p>Taeyong hits Baekhyun lightly, making the latter laugh. </p><p>- You’re insufferable hyung.<br/>
- I know, that’s why most people like me. I’m the funny sassy drama queen they all need.<br/>
- You’re more than that.<br/>
- Right, I’m unfairly talented too.<br/>
- And humble ?<br/>
- Of course, it’s just stating facts, not bragging.<br/>
- Insufferable.</p><p>Taeyong sighs so hard Baekhyun thinks it won’t end. However, the younger smiles as hard just after and grabs Baekhyun’s arm, pillowing his head on the oldest shoulder.</p><p>- I can pay up a part, since NCT is my group.<br/>
- Taeyong, what did I told you ?<br/>
- That you’re a funny drama queen ?<br/>
- A funny sassy one but that’s not the point and you know it. You’re no leader here, not even in the oldest line, you don’t have to still acts as both. Let me treat you okay ? You’ll feel so free of your daily charges you’ll want to stay with us forever and never come back in NCT ever again.<br/>
- I hardly think it could be true, He giggles, Yet, I hear you hyung, I’ll try then. I kind of want to eat chinese., He adds a few seconds later.</p><p>Baekhyun smiles before announcing to the others that they have been to long to decide. Tonight is chinese and there is no doing anything else. They grumble a little but decide what they want quickly after it. Seeing Taeyong’s happiness is so worth the little nitpicking of Jongin, he still had chicken anyway, why does this child always complain about everything ?</p><p> </p><p>As much as Baekhyun knew Taeyong wasn’t really flawless by any means, just like each one of them, he didn’t think Taeyong would bare himself so soon in front of him. He has known him only for a few months, even though they had small sunbae-hoobae talks before, and Taeyong has close friend in NCT, he talks often about Doyoung, Yuta or Johnny, as his supports and confidents. So yes, when Taeyong calls him in the middle of the night, he’s at loss of words in the beginning not really knowing what to say. He thought he was going to spend the next hour showering, eating a little with his EXO bandmates and then sleep. He had a long day, still doing some solo promotions and training for the next EXO comeback. His brain works slow, so does his words and he just listens for a solid ten minutes to Taeyong speaking about his insecurities and doubts about this whole new concept and the reactions the fans had when it has been announced without speaking back. However, the little wobbling of Taeyong’s voice and the clear fear in his tone is doing wonder to wake him up and some instinct inside him just wants to run to his beloved dongsaeng and throw him into a hug where nothing could harm him, yeah, he feels it hard.</p><p>- I’m-m sorry hyung, I know I shouldn’t bother you, it’s just… It has been going round and round in my head, and it doesn’t want to stop and I-I just kind of feel that all of this is too much and you said that I could go to you, but you have much to do I know and maybe it’s not wise to tell you all of this when you can have the same fears, oh my god and what if I made it worse for you ? I'm so sorry hyung, I’ll just hang up, forget about-<br/>
- Stop right this moment Lee Taeyong, don’t even think about hanging up right now when you told me all of this. I swear to god if you do that I’m gonna call you back all night until you answer me if I have to.<br/>
- I hear voices behind you, that’s EXO sunbaenim no ? I don’t want to bother you anymore…<br/>
- They’re the least important thing in my mind when you’re hurting like this. Taeyong, you know I’m here to listen to you, and try to comfort.<br/>
- I’m so-sorry, it’s just, you know, you said you’re leader and all, so… I-I guess I just wanted to hear it from someone more experienced than me.<br/>
- Taeyong, you don’t have to apologize, I’m your leader, hyung and friend, all of it screams I’ll be there for you 24/7.</p><p>Taeyong lets a laugh escape just before a little sob and just like that, Baekhyun knows he has to find the young man, and give him the crushing hug. He sticks his phone between his head and shoulder and put his shoes back.</p><p> </p><p>- Where are you Taeyongie ?<br/>
- In-in my studio, I was just working a little before going home. But being alone this late, I-I just trailed off.<br/>
- Is there any other NCT left in the building ?<br/>
- I don’t think so, they always go back as soon as the training is over, to rest and have a decent amount of sleep the day after.<br/>
- Okay, stay where you are, is that okay ?</p><p>With a helpful of hands gestures, Baekhyun tells Chanyeol he has to go and he storms out of the flat, taking the stairs rather than the elevator, not wanting to wait for it.</p><p>- Why ? You’re not going to come right ? You don’t have to do that hyung.<br/>
- And why not ? I’m not far anyway, I just got out with EXO, we didn’t even had the time to make it back to the dormitory.</p><p>Baekhyun lies without even thinking twice. He doesn’t want his little protegee to go somewhere he won’t be able to reach him. He’s lucky to find a taxi not far from the building and he gives the address of the SM building, telling him to go as quick as he could. All this time, he spoke softly with Taeyong, trying to calm down his lovely dongsaeng and buying himself some time to make it before Taeyong decides to leave his studio. Thankfully, he’s now in front of SM and Taeyong hasn’t move, better, he seems to have his nerves back on and his voice ain’t no more half-sobbing at the end of each sentence. That’s a win for Baekhyun he thinks, but he doesn’t savor it just now, he still has to find the younger studio. After a few minutes, he succeeds in convincing him to tell him the location and Baekhyun opens slowly the door, not wanting to startle Taeyong.</p><p>- I’m here.</p><p>He announces himself softly and a second after, he hugs Taeyong tightly, seeing the latter still at the brim of tears. Taeyong hugs him back, sniffling a little in his shoulder and gripping with an iron like strength at Baekhyun’s clothes. </p><p>- You really didn’t have to come all the way here hyung.</p><p>His voice is slightly muffled, making Baekhyun coo, he’s too cute for his own good.</p><p>- Of course I had to, you obviously needed me, and I’m not one to let people down. Come here little one, let everything go.</p><p>Baekhyun draws him to the couch and they plop down, one near the other. Taeyong finally lets the tears rolling free on his cheeks and the sight make Baekhyun’s heart hurt a lot more than he think it would. Taeyong’s always so brave in front of everyone and anyone, seeing him drop the act to show more of his fragility was a novelty and Baekhyun can’t say it’s a good one. Of course he’s touched that Taeyong trusts him enough to show him his true self, yet, he would rather have the younger not hurting so much, and be more peaceful. This night, as Taeyong slowly drifted to sleep in his arm, far after the tears dried, none of them wanting to move anyway, he realised that the creeping affection he had for Taeyong had turned into something more, something beautiful. </p><p>- I love you.</p><p>He whispered to the sleeping face of his dongsaeng then laid them both on the couch before letting the sleepiness catch him and falling into unconsciousness.</p><p>Taeyong has apologized a lot after that night, and to Baekhyun displeasure, he drew a line between them, slowly but surely being less and less tactile, seeking less comfort from Baekhyun, even stopped talking to him when they bump into each other, merely acknowledging his existence before speeding in another hallway and disappearing. Of course, Baekhyun tried to address this issue, not wanting it to alter the group energy. However, Taeyong always seems to slip between his fingers and even Mark, who’s kind of oblivious sometimes asked Baekhyun if something was wrong. Yes, something is wrong for him, his heart is sore and he badly misses the weight of Taeyong’s body leaning on him for a hug. However, on Taeyong’s side, he had no clue and even if Ten seems to know a little about what’s going on, he doesn’t want to reveal it to Baekhyun, insisting that it’s too personal for him to tell it on behalf of Taeyong. So ultimately, Baekhyun had to trick Taeyong into talking with him, something he didn’t think he would have to do. It was rather easy, texting him that a last minute training has been added to their schedule when there wasn’t any. Taeyong wouldn’t miss a training, and Baekhyun counted on him to come even if he was working on something else.</p><p>- Last minute training, the others are aware, come quick.</p><p>Baekhyun looks at the text five or six time before actually sending it. It feels like turning back time when he didn’t know how to start a conversation with him, it’s not comfortable at all. He really hopes this will make things better with each other, he misses him so dearly when he sees him nearly everyday. After a few minutes, he hears footsteps and a few second after, Taeyongs knocks before entering the room. He looks slightly taken aback since there’s only Baekhyun, however, he greets him and walks to drop his stuff on the floor. As he starts to warm up, Baekhyun walks slowly in front of the door and blocks it with his body before talking again.</p><p>- Taeyong-ah, He jumps surprised and finally looks at Baekhyun, There’s no training, I just wanted to have an opportunity to see you, since you do your best lately to ignore me like you’ld rather be anywhere than next to me. </p><p>He gasps silently and doesn’t add anything so Baekhyun keeps on, expecting a reaction of some sort.</p><p>- Everybody saw it, and I don’t know what to answer them when they ask me what’s going on. I’m fucking lost and please, tell me what did I do wrong ? I was comforting you and one second after, you’re drop dead cold with me. It stupidly hurts and I need to know at least what happened ? How can I make it better ? I really need you to talk to me.</p><p> </p><p>He still says nothing and Baekhyun sighs defeatedly before sitting down on the floor.</p><p>- It’s fine by me, stay silent, I have all the time in the world, and you won’t get out until you answer my questions. It’s not that hard.</p><p>After a minute, the cogs in Taeyong’s mind seem to work again and he moves, apparently having found the solution of his dilemma.</p><p>- I’m sorry hyung, I just thought it would be better for both of us to… I don’t know, stay away for some time ? I didn't want to hurt you, I thought you would understand since you said you…<br/>
- I said ?<br/>
- That you love me, since you told me that you love me that night.<br/>
- H-how ?<br/>
- I wasn’t asleep yet, I was about to ask you if you wanted to go home actually and you, you just dropped that on me and I didn’t know what to do. So I just pretended I was really asleep and stayed in your arms.<br/>
- Why ? Why did you avoid me if… I’m dumb, it’s obvious now. You don’t love me back, okay, everything’s fine, I understand, I’ll leave you space, don’t worry.</p><p>Baekhyun gets up like he just has been struck by a lightning. He feels tears pooling into his eyes but he holds it in. He doesn’t want to look even more miserable in front of Taeyong.</p><p>- No ! No, that’s not it, hyung. I’m sorry,  I didn’t want to tell you the truth. But seeing you hurt like that… I love you back hyung, really. It’s just, it’s impossible to have feelings for each other. They can’t bloom, we can’t live with them. We can’t be gay and idol, it would be the end of our careers. We can’t let everything crumble just like that.<br/>
- But we could try ! Taeyong, I understand, I mean, even dating is dangerous, but… We’re in the same group now, we’ll have hotel rooms together, we’ll have trainings, any public display of affection will be taken as friendship or brothership. It could work, there are just things that have to stay behind closed doors. I could take you to the restaurant every weeks and they wouldn’t even suspect anything, because they don’t even think we could be more than friends.<br/>
- But, if one day it goes wrong ?<br/>
- It won’t, because you are you and you’re never careless. And I am me, and I care a whole too much about you for letting anything slip. Please, Taeyong, I need you now that I have had a taste of you I can’t forget it. I want smiles, giggles, warm cuddles and lovely gaze. I want the hardworking and a little insecure you, the dance machine and badass leader, I want the soft and starving for attention, I want every side of you. I want to worship your flaws into avantages, I want to make you feel warm and loved, I want to help you grow and blossom. I need you by my side when I just want to forget my problems and drown into affection, I want you to share with me my successes and yours. I… I-I just want you, need you.</p><p>Baekhyun’s tone ends a little desperate, sounding more like a prayer than anything else. Taeyong walks slowly to him before circling his arms over the older waist.</p><p>- I want you too hyung, I want to try then. I trust you, we can make it work.<br/>
- We will, I assure you Taeyong, my love, nothing’s gonna get in our way.</p><p>Taeyong blushes at the nickname, making Baekhyun smiles before leaning to catch his lips in a tender kiss. There’s no passion, no pressure, he just wants to feel him finally against him. Taeyong’s warmth quickly wrap him in a cocoon of bliss he doesn’t want to go away. </p><p>The day after, when Taeyong and Baekhyun come for training side by side with goofy smiles, everyone is just happy to know there's no longer any quarrel between the both of them. Only Ten knows why Taeyong's cheeks are dusty pink everytime Baekhyun looks at him. Only him knows why Taeyong keeps on complimenting his hyung,and laughs the loudest to his antics. But he’s sure, he won’t be the only to know for long, because they are so obvious about it, but who cares, all the group will be here to support them, he’s sure of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading it top to bottom, I hope you liked the ride !</p><p>I'm so excited to finally post my first work on ao3, feel free to comment or leave kudos, they won't go unseen ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>